1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus including a carriage and a method of restricting the carriage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a printing apparatus including a carriage that reciprocates, the carriage may move due to impact caused during transport after factory shipment and may be broken. There have been approaches to preventing such a break. According to one of the approaches, the carriage is fastened in the apparatus by adhesive tape. A user opens a cover of the apparatus and removes the tape when unpacking and setting up the apparatus. According to another approach, the carriage is fastened in the apparatus by a retaining member (restricting member) without any tape, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-193237.
In either of these approaches, fastening with the adhesive tape and fastening with the restricting member as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-193237, it is difficult for users to notice the adhesive tape or the restricting member because it is hidden within the apparatus. If the user forgets to remove the adhesive tape or the restricting member and activates the apparatus while the adhesive tape or the restricting member is left, unintended force may be applied to a driving mechanism of the carriage, resulting in breakage of the carriage.
The present invention provides a printing apparatus that prevents a user from forgetting to detach a restricting member and allows the user to set up the apparatus in a short time after transport, and a method of restricting the carriage.